


Where We Land

by wimpyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimpyghost/pseuds/wimpyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute road trip cuddles. also ed sheeran.</p><p>thats it. thats the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Land

**Author's Note:**

> basically based on - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV0OzHjMimc (its what johns listening to)

It’s a warm evening.

You’re sitting atop Dave’s car wrapped up in an old blanket (because, well, despite it being quite warm, the wind is still rather chilly), watching your friends as they sit around the campfire, chatting animatedly. You can’t hear what they’re saying though, due to the earphones in your ears.

They’re Dave’s earphones, connected to his iPod, which you "borrowed" from him almost half an hour ago.

Speaking of Dave, he’s currently walking towards you.

You smile as he sits next to you on the roof of his beat-up car. He lifts the blanket a little so he can snuggle underneath it with you and takes out one of the earphones because he’s probably about to say something and wants you to hear him.

"Hey," is what he says, putting an arm around your shoulders.

"Hey," you reply, wrapping your own arm around his waist and resting your head on his shoulder in return.

"Why are you sitting here all alone like this?" he inquires after a short moment of silence.

"I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to be alone for a while."

You close your eyes.

"And before you ask - no, you’re not bothering me by being here," you quickly add, because you know he would say that. He worries so much about things sometimes.

He sighs.

"Alright. But may I ask why do you have my iPod?" he says, and you can’t see his face, but you know he’s smiling – you can hear it in his voice.

You shrug, even though your current position makes it a bit hard.

"Because I left mine at home and I just felt like listening to some music," you answer, opening your eyes again and looking up at the stars.

It’s a clear night, so you can see a lot of them. It’s kind of comforting in a strange way.

He chuckles and picks up one of the earphones – the one he took out earlier which you didn’t bother putting back in.

"So what are you listening to?" he asks, not actually wanting you to answer, and puts it in his ear.

After a few seconds he shifts a bit, which makes you lift your head from his shoulder. You look at him, only to see him looking right back at you with an amused expression on his face.

"Ed Sheeran? Seriously?"

You frown.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"How did this shitty music even get into my iPod?" he asks despite the fact that he knows the answer.

"I put it in there when you fell asleep after one of our movie nights. Also, it’s not shitty," you reply, giving him an angry look even though you both know you aren’t actually mad at him.

"Sure it’s not. If you’re a stupid teenage girl," he teases and then grins when you laugh and punch his shoulder lightly.

"Shut the fuck up. I put it in there because it reminds me of you. This song, I mean," you explain and instantly feel a bit embarrassed, because you realise that this really does sound like something a dumb lovestruck girl would say. You swear it sounded less stupid in your head.

"So you can’t decide whether you love me or hate me?" he smirks.

You laugh a little.

"Yes, exactly," you affirm before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

He snickers and pecks you on the lips.

"Dork."

"You are," you retort and put your head back on his shoulder.

"Mm. But not as much as you," he says, resting his head on top of yours.

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop."

"Okay."

He lifts his hand and strokes your hair lightly, which makes you hum in contentment.

You’re so glad you have him and so happy you agreed to go on this road trip with everyone.

Because right now, everything is literally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write anything thats not the epitome of gay?
> 
> i doubt it.
> 
> (sorry friends)
> 
> (also a big thank you to rinna and anna, who agreed to beta-read this for me!!! <3)
> 
> ID ALSO LIKE TO ADD THAT I JUST REALISED I POSTED THIS ON ED SHEERANS BIRTHDAY??? i hands down didnt know it was his bday today. happy birthday ed.


End file.
